The Medical Breast Cancer Section is responsible for the development of a clinical and laboratory program directed at breast cancer. Clinical trials in metastatic disease comparing chemotherapeutic, hormonal and chemohormonal regimens are underway. Biochemical and hormonal marker studies are undertaken and coordinated by the Medical Breast Cancer Section. These studies consist of a major chemotherapy trial aimed at synchronizing human breast cancer cells with hormonal agents for more successful cell cycle phase specific chemotherapy; a hormonal therapy trial aimed at prospectively evaluating the usefulness of steroid receptors for estrogens, androgens and progestins in human breast cancer; an advanced disease hormonal therapy trial comparing tamoxifen to tamoxifen plus an androgen, several phase II trials including (is DDP completed) and chlorozotocin, and an endocrine therapy trial in male breast cancer.